Ame Momose
"Chiaki pretty much raised me, so of course I consider her family!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ame Momose (桃瀬 あめ) is the main heroine of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Candy. Appearance Ame |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Ame is a fair skinned girl with blonde hair tied into an over the shoulder braid paired with magenta eyes. Her casual clothes are typically cutesy and flashy, often consisting of skirts and dresses, while at school she wears the Himawari Academy girls' uniform with white stockings. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Other than gaining an inch and building up a little more muscle, Ame hasn't changed too much in the past two years. She still prefers skirts, dresses, and clothes with bows and frills, the only real difference is that she now wears the Nagareboshi Academy girls' uniform with . Café Mythical The bodice of her café uniform is mainly pink, with the exception of the white shirt collar, the matching ribbon tied to said collar, and the cuffs attached to her short sleeves, which are white with a pink stripe around the middle. Around her waist is a frilly white apron, the strings of which are tied into a large, thin ribbon at the back. The pink skirt reaches her lower thighs and a white line runs around the rim of the skirt, just above the hem. Just below her skirt is a pair of white socks, with a thin, pink bow tied around both frilled cuffs paired with black flats. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. Mew Candy As Mew Candy, her hair and eyes turn pink, and her hair is loose from its braid, she also gains white horse ears, a horse tail and a white rhino horn. Her outfit is a pink bodice and a skirt with white box pleats and a white bow on each hip. Her knee length boots are pink and white, and her flared gloves are pink with white lining. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew mark, a pink ribbon, is on her chest. Personality Ame is a social butterfly. Her charisma, silver tongue and upbeat attitude allow her to charm others with ease. She's always up for a bit of small talk and strongly dislikes awkward silences. She cares deeply about her friends and feels a desire to help them, though this can lead to her meddling when she has no business doing so. It's difficult to hide any secrets from Ame, as very little gets past her keen eye and strong sense of intuition. She genuinely wants to see the best in others and will try her hardest to bring it out, only to disappoint herself if they aren't what she expected. Ame doesn't like to acknowledge just how flawed her friends and loved ones are, she'll only notice their more minor flaws and choose to completely overlook the major ones. Though she would never admit it, Ame has quite the superiority complex and is always surprised and confused when someone doesn't recognise her or give her a sufficient amount of praise. While she means well, Ame likes to be the centre of attention and becomes uncomfortable whenever the limelight is on someone else, even going as far as stealing back focus, sometimes she does this intentionally, sometimes not. She has a near constant fear that those she loves will end up leaving, so in order to keep this from happening she ends up becoming overly clingy and jealous, though this often has the unintended effect of driving people away and making her fears worse. Abilities Transformation Ame’s transformation begins with her Mew pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Ame with her DNA morphing in the background. She pulls her hands away from her chest and places her arms out, causing her gloves to appear. Ame twirls twice and the light covering her body fades into her top, arm garters, and choker. Light collects around her waist and thighs before turning into her skirt and bows. She then brushes her hands through her hair, and her horns and ears appear, she turns her back and the light forms her tail and thigh garter. Ame then turns around as her pendant appears. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Ame's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. *'Enhanced Resilience:' As with the other Mews, Ame can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. *'Enhanced Speed:' Ame can reach speeds of 15 MPH (25 KM/H), though doing so for long periods of time can lead to injury. *'Enhanced Senses:' Ame's sight, hearing, and sense of smell are all heightened. **'Enhanced Sight:' She can see several feet further than a human and has good vision even in the dark, though she needs to adjust first. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Her hearing is much more sensitive than an average human, allowing her to notice sounds faster than most. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' Her sense of smell is strong enough to allow her to differentiate people and environments just by scent. Weapon and Attack Ame's weapon is the Candy Fleuret, a fleuret sword with the guard coloured various shades of pink, its handle coloured white, and two white ribbons tied at the hilt. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the guard. Her attack is Ribbon Candy Charm, in which she raises her sword, causing it to start shining, she then slashes through the air, sending a slash of pink light toward her opponent. Fighting Style Ame primarily relies on her agility and will strike any time she spots an opening. The impact of her attacks are lessened, but have a decent chance of distracting her opponent, giving her or one of her teammates an opportunity to take them down with a more forceful strike. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew Ame was born in Kumamoto, where her parents were attending a fashion show. After Ame's birth it was decided the family would stay in Kumamoto. Throughout most of her childhood, Ame was left at home to be raised by her nanny, Chiaki, while her parents were busy travelling and designing new outfits. Surprisingly, Ame was a very shy child who was seen as an easy target for bullies because of her small stature and lack of confidence. This all changed once her family moved back to Tokyo when Ame was in 4th grade. Unlike Kumamoto, where her parents weren't well known, most people in Tokyo had at least heard of the Momose name. Suddenly, Ame had several people wanting to be her friend and hang out with her. Excited that no-one was picking on her, Ame began to open up. She became particularly close to a tomboyish girl named Airi. Ame's sudden popularity didn't erase her insecurities, in fact it made them worse, because now she had so many people expecting her to act a certain way. Desperate for acceptance, Ame began hiding her fears behind a confident facade, she put all her effort into becoming a completely different person. Over time, Ame's pretend self began to merge with her original self, resulting in her becoming who she is today. Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 1 (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Chiaki Nakamura "Chiaki pretty much raised me, so of course I consider her family!" - Ame about Chiaki The most important person in Ame's life. Chiaki has cared for Ame since she was a small child and continues to guide her through life. Though Chiaki can get frustrated with Ame's arrogance and selfishness she does genuinely want the best for her. Haruka and Hiroshi Momose "It used to bother me when they missed holidays and celebrations, but I've grown used to it." - Ame about her parents Despite being her parents, they aren't very close with Ame and are preoccupied with work. Ame still puts a lot of effort into keeping up a positive reputation for her family. Airi Kurosawa They've known each other since 4th grade and still remain incredibly close friends. Ame and Airi occasionally clash due to their differing personalities and interests but are usually able to work their issues out. Miki Sato Ame's other close friend. Miki and Ame met in 6th grade after Airi chased off Miki's bullies. Ame encourages Miki to express herself more. Satomi Asakusa Ame has had a crush on Satomi since their first year of junior high. Ame takes every chance to impress and grow closer to Satomi. Kyoho Aitani "How dare you call me a 'brat!" - Ame to Kyoho The first Mew that Ame meets. Their relationship is initially strained with Ame seeing Kyoho as intimidating, cold-hearted, and downright mean. Suguri Akamura Suguri and Ame start out hating each other due to Suguri attacking Ame and Suguri upon first meeting them. They've since patched things up. Nashi Midoriyama Ame sees Nashi in a positive light, admiring her intelligence and selfless attitude. Ame tries to coax Nashi out of her shell. Mikan Orenjitake She considers Mikan a little sister figure, doting on her and cheering Mikan on. Ame is admittedly a little jealous of Mikan's never-ending optimism. Ichijiku Aitani Upon first meeting Ichijiku, Ame gains a small crush on the older girl but never pursues it due to her longstanding interest in Satomi. Keiko Ginza Ame dislikes Professor Ginza's blunt, overly professional attitude and would prefer for her to smile every once and a while. Yuzu Orenjitake Ame and Yuzu have never gotten along. Almost every conversation they've had, including their first, eventually devolved into an argument. Kou-Kou Banli Ame and Kou-Kou don't interact often, but when they do it's usually positive. Development Etymology Ame is often translated as 'rain'. In this instance, however, it refers to a type of Japanese sugar candy that can be moulded into various solid shapes. Momose is made up of two kanji. Momo, which means 'peach' or 'peach-coloured' and Se, which translates to 'current' or 'rapids'. Candy refers to sugar that has been crystallised by repeated boiling. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Lucy Nichols/Mew Lucy *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Amore Momose/Mew Amore *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Táng TáoLái (桃瀨糖, TáoLái Táng)/Mew Mew Táng (貓貓糖, Māo Māo Táng) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Tòng ToùLaaì (桃瀨糖, ToùLaaì Tòng)/Mew Tòng (喵糖,'' Miu Tòng'') *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Kaendi Joo (주캔디, Joo Kaendi)/Mew Kaendi (뮤 캔디, Myu Kaendi) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Ame Momose/Mew Candy *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Ama Momose Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Lucia Nichols/Mew Lucia *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Ame Momose/Mew Candy *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Lucia Nichols *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Lucia Nichols *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Lucia Nichols/Miau Lucia *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Lucy Nichols/Mew Lucy *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Luca Nichols/Mew Luca *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Lusi Nichols/Mew Lusi *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Luci Nichols/Mjau Luci Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Lucy Nichols *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Lucija Nikols/Mjau Lucija *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Ame Momose/Mew Ame *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew (European Portuguese)' - Lucia Nichols/Mew Lucia (Season 1) Doces Momose/Mew Doces (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - Lucija Nichols/Mijau Lucija Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Amore Momose/Mjau Amore Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Eileen Stevens *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Letizia Ciampa *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Mànjūn Fù (傅曼君, Fù Mànjūn) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Sihnyuh Yèuhng (楊善諭, Yèuhng Sihnyuh/Zanne Yeung) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Yong Sin Lee (이용신, Lee Yong Sin) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Thanyanan Piphatchaisiri (นัตตี้ ธันยนันท์ พิพัฒน์ไชยศิริ) *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Sara Poulsen *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Aphrodite Antonaki (Αφροδίτη Αντωνάκη) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Eleonora Prado *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Lupita Leal *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Virág Kiss (Kiss Virág) *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Anouck Hautbois *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Jadranka Pejanović *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - May Jacobson *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Cristina Paiva (Season 1) Isabel Queiros (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)'- Anisa Dervishi Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Candy Blade/Candy Blade, Heart Power! *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- The Blade's Ribbon/Ribbon of Love! *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Candy Blade (糖刀叶, Táng Dāo Yè)/Ribbon Táng'' Charm! (RIBBON 糖 CHARM!) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Candy Blade (糖刀叶, ''Tòng Dōu Jihp)/Candy Charm! (糖魅力, Tòng Meih Lihk) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Candy Magic Sword (캔디 마기 숴ㄹㄷ, Kaendi Magi Sword)/Ribbon Candy Magic Light of Life! (리본캔디마법인생의 빛!, Ribon Kaendi Mabeob Insaeng-Ui Bich!) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Candy Fleuret/Ribbon Candy Charm *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Candy Fleuret/Ribbon Candy Charm Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Candy Blade/Candy Blade, Heart Power! *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Candy Blade/Candy Blade, Heart Power! *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Candy Blade (Γλύκισμα Λεπίδα, Glýkisma Lepída)/Candy Blade, Heart Power! (Γλύκισμα Λεπίδα, Καρδιακή Δύναμη!, Glýkisma Lepída, Kardiakí Dýnami!) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Sword/Total Force of the Heart! *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Sweet Sword/Sweet Sword, Heart Power! *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Candy Blade/Candy Blade, Heart Power! *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Sweet Blade/Sweet Blade, Heart Power! *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Candy Blade (Şeker Kılıç)/Candy Blade, Heart Power! (Şeker Kılıç, Kalp Gücü!) *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Candy Blade/Candy Blade, Heart Power Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Sword of Love/Sword of Love, Heart Power! *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Candy Blade/Candy Blade, Show Your Power! *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Candy Blade (ממתק להב)/Candy Blade, Heart Power! (!קנדי להב, כוח לב) *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Candy Blade/Candy Blade, Heart Power! (Season 1) Candy Florete/Ribbon Charm! (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - ??? Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- The Blade's Ribbon/Rays of Love... Attack! Trivia * Eriskay Ponies are from Scotland, there are approximately 420 left. * Sumatran Rhinoceroses live in Borneo and Sumatra. There are approximately less than 275 left. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Totoko Yowai from Osomatsu-San. * Her English voice actress is the same as Iris from Pokemon Black & White. Gallery Eriskay Pony.jpg|The Eriskay pony Sumatran Rhino.jpg|The Sumatran rhinoceros Pink Candy.jpg|Candy Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Equine Genes Category:Mews with Rhino Genes Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages